This invention concerns a behind-the-ear hearing aid with a hook-shaped curved body that contains an acoustic/electric transducer, an electric/acoustic transducer, and an electronic unit. The electric/acoustic transducer has at least one loud-speaker with a membrane built into a loud-speaker housing.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention relates to optimally using the space available on this type of hearing aid and thereby simultaneously improving its acoustic properties. This is achieved by a behind-the-ear hearing aid device that has a hook-shaped housing and an acoustical output. A capsule is mounted to the hook-shaped housing, wherein the capsule can be removably snapped into place in the hook-shaped housing. An electrical/mechanical transducer includes a transducer housing resiliently mounted in the capsule. The transducer housing defines an intermediate space between the transducer housing and the capsule. A membrane is in the transducer housing. The membrane has a first side and a second side. A first space is adjacent to the first side of the membrane and communicates with the acoustical output. A second space is adjacent to the second side of the membrane and communicates with the intermediate space.
In this way, the intermediate space provided between the hearing aid housing and the loud-speaker housing is used, practically completely, as a space for improving the acoustic behavior of the hearing aid. It was found that providing the intermediate space mentioned increases the low-tone range by several decibels. The acoustically effective space on the back of the membrane is improved greatly via creation of the intermediate space.
In one preferred embodiment, the capsule is used as a magnetic shield and for this use is preferably made of xcexc metal.
Extremely simple assembly and disassembly, especially of the loud-speaker housing with the loud speakers, is achieved by having the capsule include a cup, preferably a metal one, which is attached to the hearing aid housing on the open side. In one example, the construction permits snap-on connection.
The fact that the loud-speaker housing is basically cube-shaped and is tensed along four of its parallel edges by means of elastic mounting blocks in relation to the capsule, creates a very simple, basically floating mount for the loud-speaker housing.
The transducer unit also preferably snaps into the hearing aid housing and makes electrical contact with no solder points. The capsule fits into the housing so it can be removed, as mentioned. In the preferred embodiment, the capsule and the loud-speaker housing form a resonance space basically enclosing the latter on all sides.